Kannazuki no Miko: Episode List
1- "Tokoyo no Kuni" ("The Land of Eternity") (常世の国) Airdate: October 1, 2004 Chikane and Himeko share the same birthday and it's rapidly approaching. On the day of their birthday, the Orochi are awakened and at first Sōma attacks Himeko who is the Solar Priestess. Eventually, he comes to his senses and is able to fight back against another one of the Orochi, the Second Neck, Sister Miyako. Chikane and Himeko share a kiss. 2- "Kasanaru Jitsugetsu" ("Overlapping Sun and Moon") (重なる日月) Airdate: October 8, 2004 The story of the Orochi and the Priestesses is revealed to the unsuspecting Solar and Lunar Priestesses. Later, Himeko contemplates on leaving the town, but first a fight ensues between the Priestesses and the Third Neck of the Orochi, Girochi. Finally, before things get too out of hand, Sōma comes to the Priestesses aide. 3- "Hirenkai" ("Secret Love Shell") (秘恋貝) Airdate: October 15, 2004 With nowhere else to stay, Chikane offers for Himeko to stay at her mansion for the time being. Later, Kazuki Ōgami reveals more about the Priestess's past and what they are meant to do to protect the world from the Orochi. Also, the Sixth Neck of the Orochi, Nekoko, attacks the Priestesses. 4- "Omoi Tamauya" ("Direction of Affection") (思い賜うや) Airdate: October 22, 2004 Sōma invites Himeko to the amusement park on a date and Chikane tries her best to help Himeko prepare for her outing. While on their date, Tsubasa, the First Neck of the Orochi, attacks the couple as Sōma tries his best to protect Himeko. 5- "Yoan wo Koete" ("Over the Darkness of Night") (夜闇を越えて) Airdate: October 29, 2004 Sōma initially gets defeated by Tsubasa in their first fight and Tsubasa promises to return again. In the meantime, Sōma trains to get even stronger for their next fight. It is also revealed that Tsubasa is in fact Sōma's biological older brother. 6- "Hidamari no Kimi" ("You Where the Sun Shines") (日溜まりの君) Airdate: November 5, 2004 Some of the past is revealed on when Chikane and Himeko first met and how they became friends. Later, the Priestesses continue their training to become stronger, but fail once again. Finally, Himeko goes on her second date with Sōma. 7- "Rengoku ni Furu Ame" ("Rainfall in the Hell of Love") (恋獄に降る雨) Airdate: November 12, 2004 While Sōma and Himeko are on their date, it begins to rain and they take shelter in an abandoned warehouse. Meanwhile, Chikane has an encounter with the Second Neck of the Orochi who also begins playing with Chikane's feelings for Himeko. Later, the Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Necks of the Orochi all attack Sōma while on his date with Himeko. After the fight, Sōma kisses Himeko, leaving Himeko in tears. Chikane witnessed the kiss and cry as well. 8- "Gingetsuei no Arashi" ("Storm of the Silver Moon") (銀月の嵐) Airdate: November 19, 2004 During yet another outing with Sōma, Himeko searches for a present to give to Chikane since she knows something is not right with her. Upon returning to Chikane's mansion, Himeko is shocked to find that the Lunar Priestess has joined the Orochi, becoming the Eighth Neck. Chikane sexually assaults Himeko. 9- "Yomi Hikazaka he" ("To the Edge of Hell") (黄泉比良坂へ) Airdate: November 26, 2004 After the previous night, Himeko is still shaken up by what happened between her and Chikane . Later, her friend Makoto Saotome comes back to school and their friendship is finally healed. Meanwhile, Chikane begins fighting and in the process defeats each of the Orochi one by one until the only one left is Sōma. 10- "Ai to Shi no Shōtaijō" ("Invitation of Love and Death") (愛と死の招待状) Airdate: December 3, 2004 While doing the ritual alone, Himeko finally is able to revive Ame no Murakumo. Later, Chikane comes back home and the two Priestesses spend time together just as before everything began. However, it was shown all to be a ruse by Chikane who warns Himeko that she will kill her very soon. 11- "Tsurugi no Butōkai" ("Dance of Swords") (剣の舞踏会) Airdate: December 10, 2004 Himeko and Sōma enter into the final battle between the Orochi which ultimately leads Himeko to leave Sōma behind in order to find Chikane again. In the end, the two Priestesses have a battle together where the fate of the world rests in the balance. 12- "Kannazuki no Miko" ("Priestesses of the Godless Month") (神無月の巫女) Airdate: December 17, 2004 When Himeko strikes Chikane's chest with her sword, they share a tender moment in which their unpleasant past lives are revealed; Chikane pretended to want to kill Himeko to make amends. The Orochi are defeated; life returns to normal, but at a high price for the priestesses. Time is reversed to Himeko's birthday but everything is different in their lives such as Corona succeeding in the music industry, Reiko goes back to writing, Nekoko is a normal child, Tsubasa is still a fugitive while Miyuki continues her missionary work with the help of Girochi. Soma, meanwhile, asks Himeko out but she refuses his offer. Later, she and Makoto see her photo album with Chikane except she (Chikane) is erased from them. The series ends with Himeko stating that even though a lot of things may change, her feelings (for Chikane) never will. In the post-credits scene, an older Himeko is reunited with Chikane in the city with the promise of Ame no Murakumo that they will fall in love once more. Category:Kannazuki no Miko Page